


Or Else

by breakdancingfish



Series: Shut Up Or Else [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, No Suspenders, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakdancingfish/pseuds/breakdancingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they’re allowed to go out on their own, Eggsy and Roxy form a four person team with Harry and Merlin, completing several missions together. Oh, and Harry is the world’s biggest tease. Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Else

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place mostly at the same time as _Shut Up_.

Eggsy was a brat. Fortunately not a _spoiled_ brat like many of the potential Kingsman candidates, but Harry certainly knew how to pick them if he said so himself. The fact that his picks always happened to be the best looking of any given bunch, well that was merely an unavoidable coincidence. 

When it came to not finding Eggsy attractive, Harry did put forth a valiant effort. Except being a brat was just a convenient façade. It hid how much Eggsy actually cared, which was a lot because Eggsy had a fucking heart of gold. Probably wouldn’t have shot Old Yeller either. Hard candy shell disguising unexpected sweetness, who could resist? 

Adding to the irresistibility was the fact that Eggsy was all but begging for it. Every single glance that was just a second too long and every single step that was just an inch too close seemed to scream his desires. Harry knew the boy couldn’t help his transparency. He would just have to train Eggsy in the art of keeping emotions hidden so they aren’t discovered and used against him. 

For example, Harry had been wanting Eggsy in the worst way during the last American job. But no one would’ve had a clue unless Harry had wanted someone to have a clue. Sure, Harry _had_ been the one to take advantage when opportunity presented itself. But when said opportunity was Eggsy’s neck, that had to be Eggsy’s fault right? And it also would have been his fault if Harry hadn’t covered his mouth and all those pretty little noises Eggsy was making got them caught. 

Harry couldn’t call Eggsy out on it directly though. After all, where would the fun be in that? No, Harry would just subtly, or not so subtly as the situation required, direct Eggsy toward taking action himself. Thus the game began. 

***

“Roxy, could I have a word with you in private please?” 

“Yes sir.” 

Harry took note of her rapid nonverbal exchange with Eggsy. His eyebrows asked a question, her shoulders didn’t know the answer. Roxy trailed Harry to his office. Once inside, he offered her a seat which she did not take. 

“I have it on good authority that you have a history of putting your Kingsman duties ahead of your friends.” 

“I’m sorry sir, but I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Because Eggsy’s not your friend or because you’ve put forth the distinct effort to forget holding him at gunpoint?” 

“Oh. That.” 

“Yes. That.” Roxy said no more, but Harry didn’t expect her to. “We, meaning myself and Merlin, not Kingsman as a whole, have a top-secret task for you. And the secrecy applies most specifically to Eggsy.” 

“Sir, we know each other very well now. Isn’t there a possibility he’ll figure things out without my divulging anything?” 

“Possible, but highly unlikely. Once you know what it is, I believe you’ll agree it’s best for everyone, including Eggsy, if he doesn’t know until absolutely necessary.” She nodded. “Let me assure you that while you may hate this, there are very favorable odds that it could prove most useful in the future.” 

“Whatever is necessary, sir.” 

“Excellent. I don’t know if I’ve told you this Roxy, but I’m very glad you’re our Lancelot.” 

She said nothing and did nothing, but Harry was pretty sure her lip twitched before she shut down a grin.

***

Having fallen into one of those classic action movie clichés, Harry Hart was precariously clinging to the side of a cliff, perhaps a couple meters from the top. With glasses fallen and watch busted, he couldn’t communicate with his team. Knowing his coordinates were known, Harry could do nothing but wait. Between the loose dirt and his straining arm muscles, he certainly hoped he wouldn’t have to wait long.

For a few minutes he listened to the river running below him and occasional henchmen voices above him. They hadn’t even looked after he took out one of their buddies. The guy could have been just as alive as Harry, if Harry were slightly less skilled anyway, and they hadn’t even given him a chance. But that gave Harry a chance, so he counted himself lucky they were so careless. As lucky as someone in mortal peril can be that is.

Slow whooshes started, gradually building to a whir. They had to be attempting to start the machine again. Shit. Harry searched for any higher jutting ledges to grab but his search was in vain. Then he heard several gunshots. From Kingsman or villain weapons? Fuck if he knew. But those were followed by slowing whirring. Harry whistled. 

“Merlin, I think I’ve found him!” Harry heard Eggsy’s yelling combined with frantic footsteps quickly getting louder. Once Eggsy saw Harry after peering off, he said, “Yeah, he’s here! Might need a rope though.” 

“Eggsy, take off your belt.” 

“This hardly seems the time for extracurriculars Harry.” But he did as he was told, then got flat on the ground. “Isn’t this thing going to break?” 

“Barring damage or inappropriate use, a Kingman belt can hold up to three grown men. Have you been using your belt inappropriately Eggsy?” 

“Not yet.” Eggsy dangled his belt, not quite making it within Harry’s reach. “Hold on. I mean, keep holding on.” He adjusted until over half his torso was in the air. This time the belt made it. Harry grabbed it with his right hand, leaving his weight on the left until Eggsy pulled him up about an arm’s length. 

Eggsy slowly backed up, a challenge given his position, and simultaneously continued lifting his arms. Harry’s feet were able to brace against the rocks then and he climbed the belt until meeting Eggsy’s hands. They clasped together, belt falling to its death, and with a rolling motion Eggsy finally got Harry over the ledge. However, with Eggsy still on the ground, the ordeal managed to conclude with Harry on top of him. And Harry wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. 

“I believe you’re supposed to get a reward when you rescue a damsel in distress. What kind of reward would you like?” Harry asked. Eggsy’s only reply was to blink. Harry pressed their foreheads together. Everything else was already pressed together, leaving little to either’s imagination. “If you don’t suggest anything, I do have something in mind.” 

Eggsy found his voice. “Oh yeah? And what might that be?”

Harry dropped his head to the side of Eggsy’s, bringing his mouth directly to Eggsy’s ear. He whispered, “Perhaps when we get back to London, we can go to Savile Row, I can take you to the back of the shop, and give you,” he paused for effect and to admire Eggsy’s growing eyes, “a new belt.” 

“Get off of me.” 

Harry started to, placing his hands on either side of Eggsy’s head and lifting his upper body. He stopped to ask, “Eggsy, are you aware that you smell like a combination of sweat and crisps?”

“Suspected one, not surprised by the other.”

Now astride Eggsy’s legs, Harry stood, and in the process applied significantly more pressure than was necessary. He probably should have ended that faster, got around to making sure Eggsy hadn’t missed any of the people who wanted to kill them sooner. But Harry knew his priorities. He held out his hand.

***

Roxy demolished the machine. The next day’s headline: MODELS ANGRY, LOSE JOBS TO PUPPETS!

***

Harry collapsed into the chair closest to Merlin. “I swear, sometimes these kids make me feel really fucking old.” 

“As long it stays sometimes, you’re doing alright. When it’s always, you’ve got a problem.” 

“Quite right.” Harry accepted the glass Merlin handed over. “You don’t have that problem?”

“The opposite actually. I feel I have more energy around them.” 

“It’s always a treat when you show your true sunny disposition Merlin.” Merlin’s only response was a smirk. The two men sat in silence for some time, but Harry knew Merlin hadn’t stopped looking at him. Harry finished his beverage, then ordered, “Whatever it is, just say it.” 

“I’m not hesitating because I don’t want to say it but because I don’t know how to say it. It needs to be said though. So stop torturing Eggsy.” 

Harry thought about his words carefully. “I won’t say I don’t know what you’re talking about, because you’re too smart and I’m not _that_ stupid, but will say I am of the impression that what you’re talking about is the opposite of torture for him.” 

“I know _torture_ is not the most accurate word to describe the situation. And you might be right, it might be sheer pleasure in the moment, but what about all the other moments? You know he dwells.” Harry gave a slight nod. Merlin continued. “And don’t try to tell me it’s you who’s actually being tortured. You don’t dwell. You scheme.” 

“I would protest but you clearly know me too well.” 

“Okay, how about this.” Merlin moved to sit at the edge of his chair. “If you can’t bring the provoking to a complete stop, can you at least speed it up? An accelerated ending would be lovely.” 

“I’m not sure that you and I have the same expectations regarding a cessation.”

“I know I’ll still have to put up with the antics, but that’s not why I’m suggesting this approach. Maybe if he’s had your cock he won’t fuck up his role because he’s thinking about your cock.”

Harry laughed. “There’s a distinct possibility that such thoughts would actually be _more_ likely afterward.” 

“We are not friends.” 

***

Supposedly a rival was going to take out one of those self-made internet billionaires before his purchase of another company could go through. Harry suspected the guy’s personal security team could handle it, but apparently he had some elaborate backstory involving Kingsman, so they accepted their role as glorified bodyguards. 

This mogul happened to love poker. And would be in a Texas Holdem tournament at the time of the ownership transfer. Thus the gang found themselves in Vegas. Roxy, Eggsy and Harry were each participating, conveniently at different areas of the room but all with a proper view of their subject. Merlin was supervising from outside the hall, but had no suspicious activity to report. They only had to be on the job until midnight, as the company would officially change hands with the start of the month.

Roxy took her table out in record time and sat in a corner throwing cards and looking dangerous until the remaining field was condensed after the dinner break. She was placed at the same table as Mr. Internet. Eggsy and Harry both ended up at the next table over, one player between them. 

“Not good, you shouldn’t all be centrally located,” Merlin muttered. With everyone unable to respond, Harry figured he just stewed in his frustration. A few players dropped out here and there, but with the weakest already weeded out, the process was going much more slowly. 

Eggsy’s stack was getting low. He’d raised so his current hand probably wasn’t terrible, but Harry wasn’t ready to take that chance. Harry counted out the chips it would take to call one by one. They were stacked, lifted, dropped back to the table individually. He gazed at Eggsy the entire time, who was wearing a practiced poker face. Fortunately he hadn’t opted for the same sunglasses Harry had.

With his chips in hand heading toward the table’s center, Harry slipped out of his shoe, reached under the table and slid his foot up Eggsy’s calf. His toes attempted to grip the flesh. As soon as Eggsy’s eyes flashed with interest, Harry drew his hand back. “I fold.” The others still in saw it too. Everyone folded, Eggsy took the pot. Harry’s foot stayed in place, intending to remove it only if he needed Eggsy to look disappointed. 

Roxy and the man of the hour were heads up at their table, but very evenly matched. “You know, I’ve never been to Texas,” Harry overheard her telling him as she flippantly tossed her chips, probably leading into some sort of distracting innuendo, but he ceased paying attention as their flop was dealt. 

Jack of hearts, king of spades, two of diamonds. Harry checked with his eight and nine of clubs. Checks all around. The turn was a seven of hearts. An inside straight was enough reason for Harry to bet, plus he had managed to win with a two and a seven earlier, they might assume he had two pair. The only person to call was Eggsy. Ten of hearts on the river. Harry went all in. 

Eggsy’s deliberation was taking too long. Harry tried to speed him up, running his foot up to the inside of Eggsy’s thigh. Still no action. A more daring part of Harry’s mind suggested getting completely under the table and blowing Eggsy right there. Instead Harry’s foot went even higher. “Okay, I’m all in too.” As Eggsy flipped his cards, Harry first saw the numbers three and five, but then realized they were both red, and underneath they both had small hearts. 

Regretting that he had to remove himself from Eggsy’s lap, Harry stood and heard, “ _Motherfucker_ , no fucking way!” Roxy had just defeated the man she was supposed to be protecting. It was 12:03am.

***

Roxy won the tournament. The next day’s headline: SONG IS FALSE, KYLIE HAS AMNESIA!

***

“Very funny guys,” Eggsy said, lacking amusement. 

“Is there a joke here? I haven’t heard a joke.” Flawless delivery from Merlin. 

Eggsy looked at each of them in turn, then proceeded to shake the picture at them. “This woman could be identical twins with my mother!” 

“Do you need some condoms?”

“ _Roxanne!_ ” Eggsy all but shrieked. 

Harry chimed in with, “There’s no harm in being prepared for all possible outcomes.” 

“Additionally you did set a precedent for such a need on your very first mission,” Merlin reminded everyone.

“I hate each of you.” 

Roxy and Eggsy left, presumably off to somewhere she would let him in on the joke. Harry stayed with Merlin, who was typing away at his keyboard.

“I have a technology upgrade request,” Harry said.

“Then fill out a technology upgrade request form,” Merlin responded, eyes still on his screen. 

“Come on Merlin, work your magic.” 

“You don’t deserve it. Your puns are too awful.” 

“Don’t you at least want to know what it is?” Merlin turned to face Harry, gesturing his hands for him to get on with it. “Add peanut residue to the saturation options for the pocket squares.” 

“You’re saying our wide array of sedatives, poisons, and assorted rancid scents are insufficient, that you need to be able to cause allergic reactions too?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, the right target can be taken out without raising suspicions. Just because we don’t have an allergy-suffering target at the moment doesn’t mean the tactic shouldn’t be in our arsenal. Shellfish would probably be good too.” 

“Not bad Harry. Priority magic queue it is.” Merlin returned to his work. This time it was Harry who didn’t take his eyes away. “Whatever it is, just say it.”

“What kind of excuse would I need to provide to get you to also add aphrodisiacs?” 

“You don’t need that shit Harry. You know full well that if you dropped the front and told him the truth that Eggsy would be on his knees immediately. But if you still insist on him initiating things, I recommend finding an excuse to show off that fancy sleepwear you store in the garment bag.” 

“Should I be concerned at your intimate knowledge of my wardrobe?”

“No, you should be grateful that I’ve let you keep up your toying and that I haven’t forced your hand by locking you and Eggsy in the pantry yet.” 

“You’re right, I am very grateful to have you in my life,” Harry said. “And now I know what to get you for Christmas.” 

“You’d better not get me anything to sleep in, because I don’t sleep in anything.” 

***

Harry was in sniper mode. Alone on a roof, away from the action, bored out of his mind. Eggsy had swiped the latest embodiment-of-evil’s keys at a nearby party and was almost back to the plane. Roxy was removing the safe’s contents in the next building over. Merlin had gained access to yet another building’s helipad, and only needed to sabotage the choppers. Harry felt useless, but after multiple close calls recently, Merlin had insisted on extra security for each of them at once. 

“First back, I win.” Eggsy informed them. 

“Doesn’t count if you’ve got the easiest job,” Roxy said, finishing her own. Harry watched as she secured the envelope and quickly headed to the stairs. A few minutes later, she exited the lobby and got in a cab. Down to only one to watch, Harry moved to a better spot for observing Merlin. 

“Hey Harry.” 

“Eggsy.”

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

“I was wondering if you had any notes on my performance this evening. You know, since your eyes were on me the entire time.” 

“My eyes were on you a third of the time Eggsy.” 

“Still, I’d love to hear your tips for seduction. Or how one would go about successfully seducing you.” 

“Oh _hell_ no,” Merlin interrupted. “Get off the group line right now if you say another word.” Merlin didn’t hear another word. 

“Well Eggsy, for starters, playing hard to get might not have been the best course of action tonight.” He watched as Merlin finished one helicopter and moved on to the next, throwing an obscene gesture in Harry’s general direction on the way. “Yes, it works many times, but had you made it easy, you likely would have completed the task sooner.” 

“But if I’d completed the task sooner, there would have been less for you to watch.” 

“Do you enjoy that Eggsy? Putting on a show for me?” Tables turned. 

“I greatly enjoy when _you_ do. Being witness to your handiwork is like having a living masterpiece created just for me.”

Harry silently snickered. He debated feigning modesty, but it would have been unproductive. Merlin had only two left to do, ending the talk there seemed like a good idea. 

Eggsy didn’t like that idea. “So Harry. What are you wearing?”

“You know what I’m wearing Eggsy.” 

“How about when you get back I help you out of what you’re wearing? I’m sure you could use some assistance.” 

Harry listened as Eggsy began to detail the steps he would take, and watched as Merlin entered the last chopper. Which then took off. That wasn’t right. Neither Harry nor Merlin had seen anyone, how… 

Group line back. Merlin explained, “Looks like they set this one to autopilot itself to a predetermined destination as soon as it’s entered. Good thing it was the last one.” Harry immediately gathered his things. 

“Well, override it.” Eggsy said. 

“And notify them that something is wrong early? Don’t think so. No, seems I’ll be heading to mystery location whether I like it or not.” 

“Bet you wish you’d taught me to fly now Merlin!” 

“Eggsy, if you think I’m not capable of using my tablet to fly remotely, then you really need a refresher course on Kingsman technology.” 

“That’s all well and good except that Roxy has your tablet! And she’s not here!”

The audio went silent. Harry’s exit halted as he remembered. That’s right, she’d taken it to use Merlin’s combination cracking program without causing any damage to the safe or leaving any evidence. Harry suspected Eggsy was on the brink of abandoning the plane. 

“Yes I am.” Roxy’s voice arrived with perfect timing.

Merlin said, “Then have Roxy fly.”

“You taking the piss Merlin? The girl who’s afraid of heights isn’t going to fly the fucking plane.”

“I’m not and she is.”

***

Roxy flew the fucking plane. The next day’s headline: ROBOT CHEF WINS COOKOFF!

***

As soon as Eggsy asked about the glasses, Harry knew. But he also knew Eggsy might change his mind and back out. So Harry began to crowd Eggsy as soon as he’d ringed the camera, encouraging him to finally confess. It was a good thing Eggsy accompanied his speech with the most welcome gesture of his cool fingers against the back of Harry’s scalp, or else Harry would have made him shut up ages, seconds ago. 

Finally their lips met. Eggsy’s were soft and caressed Harry’s slowly, gently. Harry felt he was being studied, which was fine by him. Their noses, their cheeks, their chins all brushing together just wasn’t enough contact though. Harry pulled Eggsy in as close as he could get, and Eggsy tried to steal all the air from Harry’s lungs. Much better. 

The proximity got Eggsy going faster. His tongue pushed into Harry’s mouth, hitting all the right spots like a fucking professional, a possibility Harry had yet to rule out. He couldn’t prevent humming his pleasure, nor would he want to, it might encourage Eggsy to provoke it again. Suddenly Eggsy wasn’t kissing him anymore, but Eggsy also wasn’t going anywhere. 

Harry got his own hand on Eggsy’s nape, foreshadowed some of their future fun, and assured the poor lad that no, his job wasn’t in danger. No wonder it took him so goddamn long. At least Eggsy was worth the wait, but Harry wasn’t going to be waiting anymore. He took the lead, going for a much more searing kiss but it too ended too soon. Eggsy’s confused face was precious, but it soon turned to stunned as Harry delivered an efficient slap to his ass. 

“That’s for your timing,” Harry said as they reached their destination. “We’ll continue this later,” Harry promised. 

***

“Sir, could I have a word with you in private please?”

“Certainly, Roxy.”

This time she led the way to Harry’s office. This time he didn’t even offer the chair. 

“Sir, now that Eggsy knows about the _top-secret task_ ,” she said with air quotes, “don’t you think it’s time he learned to fly too? I know I had seniority, and that you and Merlin wanted me to face my fear. But we didn’t want him to know because he would never stop complaining, and that’s exactly what has happened.” Rather out of character, Roxy wasn’t actually looking at Harry. Come to think of it, Harry hadn’t heard Eggsy mention flying once since the helicopter incident. 

“You’re right. One of us will get to it as soon as possible.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” He watched her studying the floor, and after a moment added, “You’re free to leave.” 

“There is one more thing sir.” Roxy met his eyes for the first time since entering the room. “I just wanted to let you know that if you break Eggsy’s heart I will murder you in your sleep.” 

“I don’t doubt it.” Roxy aggressively stared him down, showing no signs of leaving or resuming conversation. It wasn’t the first time Harry had been subjected to her ace interrogation skills. “I have no intentions of ever doing such a thing.” What, that wasn’t enough? He adjusted his glasses from the side, folded his arms and leaned back against the desk. “Look, I love the little shit, are you happy?”

“Perfectly,” Roxy said with a smile. “Good chat sir.” 

***

After another successful adventure, Harry and Eggsy took their personal underground back to the shop in the middle of the night. Harry’s home was farther but had no additional inhabitants so they began their walk, enjoying the warm evening with the light breeze. But that was a mistake, because others are about when the weather is pleasant. 

“Bet those threads cost a pretty penny.” 

“Bet their pockets are even prettier.” 

Harry sighed, side-eyeing Eggsy who was patiently waiting to follow Harry’s lead, whatever it was. Four thugs, quiet neighborhood, “A lot of windows, a lot of potential witnesses. Wouldn’t you lot prefer to escort us to the nearest alley to conduct your business?” It would only be polite. 

Eggsy seemed dumbfounded as that tactic actually worked. They found the appropriate setting, complete with a particularly grotesque dumpster, and the largest man pushed Harry against the brick wall. 

“Hand over the cash.” 

“I’m terribly sorry but I’m afraid I don’t actually carry any. Never know when you might get mugged in an alley.” Harry noticed Eggsy’s expressionless face across the way, where he was being held to the opposite wall by two guys. 

“You want to tell that to my knife?” The big man showcased his weapon against Harry’s cheek, but Harry did nothing. He observed as Eggsy also did nothing, hiding his emotions perfectly.

“I’m not exactly fond of conversation with inanimate objects. I find it rather one-sided.” 

The knife was dropped to the man’s side. “I’m tired of you, you’ve stalled too long,” he said, turning his back to Harry. The knife made a return appearance though, this time at Eggsy’s neck. “But you, you might prove to be a little more fun.” He dragged it down toward Eggsy’s collarbone. “I’d like to see you squirm.”

Suddenly the knife was in Harry’s hand and each of the would-be thief’s fingers were broken. He was slammed backwards into the wall with enough force to knock him out. The guy on Eggsy’s left got elbowed in his teeth as Harry’s fist flew into the nose of the guy on Eggsy’s right, blood instantly gushing out. Guy number four ran away. “Unless you two want in the rubbish where you belong, I suggest you join your friend.” They were gone instantly. 

Eggsy, eyes wide and breath fast, pointed out, “You might want to try hiding your feelings before they can be used against you.” 

Harry stepped in closer to Eggsy, still against the wall. “The student has become the teacher.”

“I wouldn’t say that. Your show didn’t require a single prop.” 

“No need when I can be sufficiently effective without them.” Harry was still holding the knife, but tossed it in with the rest of the trash. “Tell me Eggsy, did you enjoy the show?” 

Their eyes were locked. “I always do.” 

“Just how much do you enjoy it Eggsy?” Harry pushed his palm into Eggsy’s crotch, finding him already hard. “Does it get you off?”

“Harry,” Eggsy answered quietly, “you know I’d rather watch you than porn.” 

“Then what makes you think I couldn’t hide my feelings? What makes you think this wasn’t just foreplay?” Eggsy’s only reply was a sharp intake of air and his hips moving forward. Harry switched to a single finger, running it up and down Eggsy’s length through the fabric. “Do you even need me to touch you? Would the sound of my voice be enough?” Harry removed all contact. Eggsy whimpered. 

“Harry,” Eggsy said seriously, pointing behind Harry to where formerly unconscious dude was beginning to get up. 

“Your call Eggsy. What would you like to see?” 

“You can never go wrong with a kick to the bollocks.” The man was up and out of the alley before Harry even turned around. 

“Too bad,” he noted. “Let me make it up to you.” Harry unlatched Eggsy’s belt buckle and untucked his shirt, but didn’t bother with his fly and reached directly inside. He wrapped his hand around, slid down and collected the tip’s moisture with his thumb. “In a few moments, or less because you clearly can’t last, you are going to lick my fingers clean. Understood?” 

Eggsy nodded vigorously. Harry didn’t bother with finesse or rhythm, switching rapidly from stroking, to ball massaging, to head pinching. Eggsy rambled a stream of profanity interspersed with repetitions of Harry’s name and the word yes, releasing without further warning. Harry brought his hand to his own face, allowed himself a small taste, then made Eggsy finish the cleaning. 

When he was done, Eggsy said, “I suspect my relationship with you is going to pale in comparison to my relationship with my dry cleaner.”

“Well, you could always strip down to nothing,” Harry pressed his finger to Eggsy’s lips again before he could interrupt, “put your clothes in a neat little pile, and then I’ll set the umbrella to flamethrower mode.”

Eggsy visibly shivered. The game would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Although responding takes time away from writing, I must devote at least this much effort to thank everyone for the lovely comments and kudos. Hadn’t even considered continuing until seeing the reactions, so rest assured I <3 you all back.


End file.
